a father's worst nightmare
by sbeatlesfanatic
Summary: It is the annual party at the police station a killer bent on revenge strikes. Can Shawn solve this before he becomes victim to hisself; a victim to an Anaphylaxtic reaction.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. If I did the show would suck but since I don't it's awesome

* * *

June 1985

_Shawn hated oysters. Even though he didn't try it yet, he stole a heated glance at his father who was trying to expose him to different kinds of foods. He thought it was down right evil and normally he'd eat anything especially pineapple but this was just gross. He couldn't understand why his dad would have him eat this. Stealing a glance towards Gus who was eating over as usual, he wondered why he didn't have a problem eating the fiends._

_"Shawn, for the last time, trying oysters isn't going to kill you," Henry told his son in an authorities voice as usual._

_"I hate oysters," Shawn said pointedly._

_Henry rolled his eyes._

_"That may be fine Shawn but you have never tried it and therefore you don't know that. Anyways, your not going to excuse yourself until everything on that plate has been eaten. You got that?" Henry waited for Shawn to nod his head and then he continued._

_"There are kids starving who would love to have food like this and you should be grateful that you do."_

_"Why don't we just give all the oysters to them and then we'd have the starvation problem solved," Shawn mumbled._

_"That's it Shawn, at least one bite okay. I want to see you at least eat one bite," He crossed his arms leaning back in his chair and watched Shawn._

_Sighing dramatically, Shawn picked up his fork and slowly put the oyster in his mouth. He was surprised that it actually tasted alright. He got another one and soon his plate was finished. He looked up to see his father with the I told you so expression and huffed._

_"That wasn't so bad," Henry said._

_Shawn just got up and headed to the living room with Gus. Wasn't that bad, he hated eating fish! But he did have to admit that it was a little good. Shaking his head, he decided to play hide and seek with Gus. Pulling at his shirt collar he waited until he started counting and then he began to find a good hiding place. _

_Henry was reading the newspaper later and glancing at his watch. He knew that Gus had to be getting home soon so he set the article aside and stood up. He reached the hall when he almost ran into Shawn._

_"Shawn be careful," Henry told him._

_"Dad, I don't feel too hot," Shawn told him._

_"I know I gave you a hard time at dinner but don't you think this is pushing it," Henry asked him angrily. "Now where's Gus."_

_"H-hiding," Shawn managed._

_Henry's anger dissolved when he noticed there was no way Shawn could be faking this. Shawn was sweating like it was ninety degrees outside and he had a rash around his mouth starting to form. Quickly getting his wits together he picked Shawn up and called out for Gus. His kid had to always be full of surprises._

_Rushing through the doors, he noticed that the emergency room must be pact but he didn't wait and instead went over towards a nurse that had a clipboard. Just before he reached her, he was stopped._

_"I'm sorry but you need to-"_

_"Damn it, it's my son. He can't seem to catch his breath," Henry interrupted her._

_Shocked she called a code and before he knew it Shawn was loaded onto a gurney right before his eyes._

_"Give him .03 milligrams of epinephrine. Sir is your son allergic to anything," the doctor asked him._

_"I wouldn't know. He had oysters before this," Henry couldn't remember a time where he was speechless until now._

_He went to follow them to make sure his son was going to be alright but the head nurse stopped him. Looking at her he wished he could order her to move. He had to make sure his son was alright, he had to._

_"I'm sorry but only personnel is allowed back there. Don't worry the doctors will help him and judging by what I saw, it looks like you just brought him in here on time. You were very lucky this time."She told him before heading over to the Emergency room desk._

_Gus was sitting on one of the plastic chairs still being quiet but Henry knew he was worried about Shawn too. Henry closed his eyes just wanting to never experience anything like this again. This was a parent's worst nightmare._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

* * *

Present

Shawn strutted into the Santa Barbara Police Department as usual with Gus trailing behind him. Gus would have been in a better mood but the fact that Shawn was working hard to find a case didn't help. Actually it would have helped because as usual Shawn was forever getting things for the office that they could go without except according to Shawn they were necessities that they couldn't live without.

"Okay so tell me again Shawn how we are going to get this case," Gus asked.

"It's easy Gus we look to see if there are any good cases and I miraclously have a vision about it and then the chief always lets us on," Shawn explained.

Gus, still determined to get him to do just that started talking again not realizing that Shawn's attention turned away from him as curiosity got the better of him.

"If you hadn't gotten that pac man for the office Shawn then we wouldn't have to keep looking for cases like crazy and then we would be able to do things we enjoy once in a while. Shawn-" Suddenly noticing that his wayward friend was absent, Gus turned around to see him in a conversation with Buzz McNabb.

"Shawn that was rude," Gus replied heatedly when he got up to him.

"I'm sorry but I sensed there's going to be something special tonight. Something that we'd both enjoy-hmmm could it be an annul party," Shawn asked looking to Buzz for him to confirm it.

Buzz looked taken aback. Something he always did whenever Shawn knew something without being told it.

"Wow, yes we're having this annual party because Chief Vick thinks that we deserve it for that serial killer put in bars ten years ago," Buzz said.

"But you already knew that, right," Buzz added.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a psychic if I didn't," Shawn said.

Gus elbowed Shawn in the arm causing the fake psychic to let out a very explicit ow. Turning to his friend he gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one that should be looking for cases that need to be solved in order for us to pay that big fat juicy bill," Gus berated.

"Why did you have to do this Gus? You hurt my arm and now I'm lucky if I can get one vision," Shawn complained.

"Listen Shawn you're fake first of all." Gus looked around to make sure no one heard that and then continued. McNabb seemed to be bored and had taken off earlier to get some errands done.

"Second of all if we are going to keep up this charade we need to keep up with the bills," Gus continued.

"Gus, we will don't worry about it besides if they are celebrating about the killer from ten years ago that had gotten years in prison plus confinement into a mental institution then it was the one my dad single handily threw there and basically disposed of the key," Shawn explained.

"And how would you know that Shawn," Gus asked.

"Because it was the time where dad worked overtime and came home in a darker mood than normal. It is the one where the killer was killing off small boys between the ages of five to ten. Or maybe it was the fact that he sent death threats before he killed them and then dad probably decided that five deaths and a sixth close to one was enough," Shawn continued.

"Didn't he send your dad a death threat too," Gus asked bewildered.

"I was at the hospital then remember and mom and dad had that big argument," Shawn stated. "The killer didn't spook him though, nothing spooks my dad."

Gus decided not to correct him because if it was the time he thought it was then he had never seen Henry so scared when Shawn had that reaction and he hoped he never saw it again. He did remember that Shawn's mother was angry with Henry after that because she blamed him for Shawn's allergic reaction but still Henry did what a normal father did under that situation; he got Shawn to the hospital and panicked basically until he found out that Shawn would be fine except he'd be carrying an epipen to make sure it never got this much out of hand again. Sighing he knew that Shawn would someday realize that Henry cares more than he seems to think and probably even allow themselves to admit that they love each other.

* * *

"Hey chiefy," Shawn greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

The chief glared at Shawn, but decided to let it drop. She didn't really have the time to deal with Shawn but decided that he would be annoying until somebody shot him or she made it clear to him first.

"Shawn we don't need any help on any cases right now-"

"I know, listen I sense a one and I sense a zero. There's also something about a mental institution and a killer killing young boys. Could it be the annual party that is usually held on christmas but you decided we should bump up so that everyone could celebrate life because you were able to throw the psycho behind bars," Shawn asked.

The Chief's lip curled into a frown but she didn't do anything else. Sighing she decided she minus well let him in on it. Besides he did help them on the majority of the cases that wouldn't have ever been solved had it hadn't been for him psychic or no he was good.

"You could help by bringing a side dish and whatever anyone needs help with but if they don't you will stay out of their way and you won't and I'll repeat this so you know to listen, you won't get in anyone's way if they don't need your help. Do I make myself clear Mr. Spencer," Chief Vick asked.

"Yes really clear like a pearl. No that isn't clear. A Crystal? No that is the usual saying clear as a crystal we need something else," As Shawn debated it over in his mind, the chief pointed to the door but Shawn didn't take the hint.

Instead he said, "Clear like a window, that anology you don't hear everyday but it's perfect like a pearl. Cheify your the best-"

"Mr. Spencer I don't have the time or day to listen to you babble. Will you please leave my office," she said in an authoritive tone.

Shawn quickly picked up the hint saluted her and left with Gus followng behind him wondering what he did wrong to get a friend like him.


End file.
